


No sex in the onsen!

by eyes_closed_at_night



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Yuuri, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Slight Breath Play, Top Viktor, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_closed_at_night/pseuds/eyes_closed_at_night
Summary: After dancing around a certain kink, Yuuri finally throws caution to the wind and lives a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from Yuri!!! on Ice!
> 
> Smuuuuuuuut :) please forgive any mistakes!

Onsens were not meant for this purpose.

The sign dictating the rules of onsen etiquette even said, “No sex in the onsen!”

“Oh God, daddy!”

 Yuuri and Viktor did not listen to the sign.

Steam billowed around the pair as they moved in unison, carnal sounds leaving their mouths as their bodies glistened with sweat. 

 “Ah, ah, you like that, Yuuri? You like this cock inside you?” Viktor stared into the glassy eyes of his bouncing boyfriend. With his hands on the smaller man’s waist, he thrust up to push his cock into the tight pocket of heaven between Yuuri’s thighs.

 “Mh, mh, mh!”

 “What did Daddy say, Yuuri? Is my good boy being naughty, holding his noises back?”  
Yuuri's face was flushed a deep, attractive red that drove Viktor absolutely crazy. He loved the way his tiny boyfriend could be so embarrassed yet moan and whine like a porn star not a minute later.

 “N-no, daddy! I’m being a good boy! Ugh!”

 It sent shivers down Viktor’s spine to hear Yuuri call him ‘daddy’ while he called himself a ‘good boy.’ Out of all their games, this was quickly one of his favorites. The sense of dominance the nicknames gave Viktor were almost enough to make him blow his load right then.

 “You look so sexy like this, baby, taking my cock so deep inside you…”

 “Viktor!” Moaning desperately, Yuuri’s eyes were unfocused as he bit down on his pink bottom lip. Viktor leaned forward to plant a kiss on those irresistible lips, snaking his tongue inside to swallow those sexy sounds. Pulling back, he gave his boyfriend’s ass cheeks a firm squeeze before he patted one.

 “Turn over, baby, I want to see your ass sucking me in.” Complying, Yuuri rose from Viktor's lap causing water to run down his lower back in sensual rivulets. In the pale light provided by the moon, his skin looked as though it was glowing. Viktor reached his hands up to part the two supple cheeks to take a peek at the glorious opening hidden between them. Feeling mischievous, he bit down on one cheek, laughing when he felt Yuuri jump.

 “Viktor!"

 Yuuri quickly plunged himself back into the water to avoid anymore biting. The hot water of the onsen splashed around their bodies, lapping at their skin with its warmth only to recede and leave behind only the cold night air.

 Peeking over his shoulder, Yuuri watched the other man’s face as he ground his ass against his throbbing dick. When Viktor noticed he was looking his way, he smirked devilishly and gripped his hip with one hand and his cock with the other. He firmly pumped it, his thumb brushing against the head with every upward stroke.

 “Oh...oh, yeah, shit!” Yuuri couldn't help but close his eyes and tip his head back to touch Viktor's forehead as loud, filthy sounds left his lips. The sensation of Viktor’s hand wrapped around his cock drove him wild.

 “Does my good boy like that?” Viktor's husky whisper made Yuuri whimper.

 “Y-yes!”

 Taking his hand off the smaller man’s cock, Viktor pumped his own twice before lining it up with Yuuri’s inviting hole.

 He slowly thrust halfway in before pulling out all the way, then steadily pushed in until he reached the hilt. Yuuri gasped as he was stretched out by his boyfriend’s deliciously thick cock. He let out a drawn-out moan in pleasure when he felt it brush against his prostate.

 “Look at you taking this cock, right here where anyone could see us.” Viktor placed both of his hands on the other man's waist and started a rhythm of slow yet deep thrusts that knocked the air out of Yuuri’s lungs.

 “Ha-UH! Hah, hah, hah, daddy!”

Yuuri’s lips were parted as he released progressively louder cries. Suddenly, the thwacking sound of sandals hitting the ground echoed around the pair, making them freeze. Viktor’s hand quickly clasped over Yuuri’s mouth to muffle any cries to avoid being discovered. “Shhh, be quiet for daddy, okay? Someone's coming.”

 The two waited for a few seconds in agonized pleasure as the sound of the sandals slowly drifted further away from them.

 Sighing in relief, Viktor rested his head on the top of Yuuri’s wet shoulder. He laid kisses from there until he reached the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s jugular. His hand fell from Yuuri’s lips to gently cradle his adam’s apple as his hips began to move again. He applied the slightest bit of pressure as he murmured.

 “Hmm, that was close. Someone else almost saw you here, crying out with my cock deep inside you. It's a good thing that didn't happen.” His hand squeezed just a little more as he felt a flash of possessiveness. He chuckled darkly when he felt Yuuri struggle to take a deep breath from under his grasp.

 “Pl-please...I need it, please!”

 Whining, Yuuri snaked his hand around to thread his nimble fingers in Viktor’s wet gray hair. "What do you need, baby? Tell daddy.”

 “I need to c-cum, daddy…” Yuuri’s other hand reached down to stroke himself to completion, but he was swatted away by Viktor’s larger hand. He whimpered when he felt Viktor grip the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming.

 “Beg me for it, Yuuri. Tell me why I should let you cum.” Momentarily letting go of Yuuri’s cock, Viktor's suddenly bucked his hips up as he jerked his boyfriend’s body down to penetrate him even deeper.

 “Oh God! Shit!”

 He repeated this move several times before he paused to grind his upper thighs against Yuuri’s full ass.

 “Uh, uh, no! Don't stop, please!” Gasping, Yuuri tried to wriggle and squeeze around Viktor’s dick to make him move to no avail. The other man gritted his teeth and breathed through his nose to avoid prematurely spilling into his boyfriend.

 He returned his hand to Yuuri's cock as he pressed his mouth against his ear.

 “You don't cum until I say so, Yuuri. I told you to beg daddy for it.”

 Yuuri whimpered. “Vik-”

 “It's Daddy,” Viktor said through clenched teeth. Blushing a deep red, Yuuri panted out his pleas as he felt pressure begin to build in his lower body.

 “Daddy, please let me cum! I want to cum so bad and I want you to cum in me and, and...oh fuck,” he squeaked as he felt the mushroom head of Viktor’s dick roughly drag against his prostate.

 He whined in frustration when he realized the hand around his cock had denied him the intense pleasure his coming orgasm was sure to bring.

 “Hah, is that all? You're going to have to beg harder than that, baby.” There was little remorse in Viktor’s husky voice as he felt the first flutters of his release approaching.

 “Pl-please!” Yuuri’s balls were tightening as his eyes fell shut.

 When his thrusts became erratic, Viktor knew he wouldn’t be able to stave off his own orgasm for much longer.

 “Nngh, baby, I'm gonna cum inside you. If you can't convince me to let you cum then you won't get this cock for the rest of the night.”

 Yuuri gasped at Viktor’s threat and abruptly stood to turn himself around. Viktor's cock slipped out of him, but he fumbled to reinsert it when he sat down in his lap.

 He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, prompting him to wrap his arms around his waist. Between their bellies, Yuuri’s cock was hard and leaking at the tip, but he ignored it in favor of kissing Viktor.

 He felt so bold, so sexy in that moment as he made out with his boyfriend under the stars. Pulling back, he breathed a small giggle when he saw Viktor’s stunned face. He wet his lips and leaned into speak into the other man’s ear, as he started to circle his hips.

 “Daddy,” he whispered sensually, “please don't take away your cock.” He paused to nip at Viktor’s ear lobe.

 “I need you to fuck me so good like you always do...I don't ever want you to stop.” He leaned back to look into Viktor’s eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

 “Please daddy, let your good boy cum.”

 He leaned in for a kiss but he was suddenly picked up out of the water. He gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Viktor, who quickly laid him down on the edge of the onsen. He pushed his legs up into his chest.

 “Hold these,” Viktor growled at him with a carnal look in his eyes. Yuuri’s pleas had turned him on so much that he felt an intense urge to fuck the absolute shit out of his small lover and he planned to do exactly that. He sucked two fingers in his mouth and reached down to thrust them into Yuuri’s needy hole.

 As he started to finger fuck him, he looked down at his boyfriend and the sight made him groan. Yuuri looked so wanton and yet innocent at the same time, with his sweet moans becoming music to his ears. The look in his tender brown eyes felt like it burned into Viktor’s soul as they gazed at each other.

 The look made his heart squeeze in his chest as he suddenly felt overcome with affection for his boyfriend. He quickly pulled his fingers out and leaned forward to balance his weight on both forearms to hover over Yuuri.

 Viktor rested his torso on the body beneath him as he touched their foreheads together. His hands came up to cradle Yuuri’s head in a gentle embrace as his lover’s legs wrapped around his hips. The two shares each other’s breaths as they softly panted together, feeling as if they were the only two people on earth.

 Viktor’s eyes fell shut when he felt Yuuri’s fingers card through his damp hair.

 “I love you, Yuuri,” he whispered as he gave him a gentle peck.

 “I love you, too,” Yuuri said into their kiss, lightly bucking his hips. He smiled almost shyly when he saw Viktor give him a lascivious look. Pulling back, Viktor looked around them for the small tube they had brought with them, By now, the lube they had used before was almost all gone so Viktor located it nearby and liberally reapplied it to his cock. Taking a healthy dollop, he also reapplied some to Yuuri’s entrance and dropped the lube when he was done.

 Reaching down, he grasped his cock and guided it to his lover’s pink hole. Sinking in with a groan, he dropped his weight on his forearms and pushed his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

 Yuuri cried out softly but frequently as Viktor set a furious pace of unforgiving thrusts. There wasn't a space between their bodies as they writhed together, intertwined in carnal bliss. The two began to speak as they felt their orgasms from earlier start up again.

 "Ahhh, Yuuri, Yuuri, I love you. Daddy loves you baby, don't stop ever stop being daddy's good boy-!”

 “Oh God! I-I'll never stop being your good boy, daddy! I l-love you too, so much! Please, don't ever leave me…” Yuuri snuck one hand between their bodies to start jacking his cock while his other gripped Viktor’s gray hair.

 “Haaaah, I’ll never leave my good boy, never. Oh, God, cum baby, let daddy hear his good boy cum!”

 “Daddy! Fuck, uh, yes! Hmmmm!” Cumming with a cry, Yuuri threw his head back in bliss as his orgasm washed over him, every part of his body feeling as if he had been shocked. His cum spurted on both his and Viktor’s chests as Viktor’s splashed the walls inside his ass.

 Breathlessly, Viktor began to kiss every part of Yuuri’s neck that he could reach, causing Yuuri’s hands to guide his lips to his own. The sated pair shared open mouthed kisses as they caught their breath.

 “Hah, hah, hah, hmm, daddy loves his good boy. Viktor loves his Yuuri.” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s mouth. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Viktor’s head as he giggled with breathless happiness.

 “Hmm, and Yuuri loves his daddy and Viktor. So much.”

 As the two lovers basked in post-orgasmic bliss, a small group of toweled men and young boys stood on the other side of a curtain separating the hot spring from the rest of the bathing inn. They waited with red faces and wide eyes for the right moment to use the onsen.

 

 

 


End file.
